The Gate
by Mangle6
Summary: If you go to the farthest island from a little town there is a gate around that island that blocks out visitors. No one knows anything about the people or they're culture. One night however on a dark and stormy night Spike and Tom get shipwrecked on the island and get invited inside the gate walls. Little do they know it may be their last day outside those walls.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note: This is my first Tom and Jerry story so be gentle._**

*

 ** _(Note: This is an alternate universe where cats, dogs, and mice are human-animal hybrids/half-bloods. They're fur color is the color of their hair, they have their ears sticking out of their heads, and they have their tails, that is all.)_**

*

Thunder boomed and lightning struck as Spike and Tom rode on a boat trying to ride the choppy waters to their hometown. Spike was a buff, fair-skinned, half-blood dog he had brownish-grey hair and dog ears. His ears we're pointed with pink insides and his tail was slender, small, and pointed as well. Spike wore a red shirt, jeans, and spiked chocker. Finally Spike had an anchored tattoo on his left upper arm. Tom was a skinny, fair-skinned, half-blood cat he had greyish-blue hair and cat ears as his tail was long and fluffy.

His eyes we're a bright emerald green as he wore a white shirt, blue vest, and jeans. Tom held onto a barrel of fish while Spike manned the ships wheel.

"I told you we should've gone back sooner." Spike said,

"I just wanted one more catch!" Tom replied.

"And look where that got us!" Spike screamed over the waves, suddenly though the boat was nearly sunk by a large wave. Spike and Tom held onto whatever they could for a moment to steady themselves. Once the two we're settled Tom spoke,

"We need to dock!" He said. Spike sighed as much as he didn't want to be knew Tom was right the longer they we're in the water the more likely they'd sink. Spike then began to steer the boat towards the nearest island as lightning struck. It took a while to get to the island but when they did however lightning struck the ship and it split into two. The two halves of the ship sank as Spike and Tom came up for air.

"Just great, I hate getting wet." Tom complained, as he watched his barrel of fishsank into water.

"Getting wet is apart of life, come on we're almost there." Spike replied as his cat acquaintance sighed, the two then swam to shore taking a break on the edge of the beach. But as the two got a look at their surroundings Spike and Tom saw that only a few feet away from them the rest of the island was surrounded by a thick, tall, and large gate.

"Oh no, not this island, turn back! Turn back!" Tom said,

"We need to stay somewhere for the night." Spike argued as he got up walking towards the gate.

"Spike, haven't you heard the rumors?" The cat said,

"Yes, but they're just rumors they're not true." The dog replied as he knocked on the gate.

"Oh and just randomly knocking on mysterious gates on uncharted islands is a good idea." Tom replied sarcastically as he smacked his forehead, the two half-bloods then waited for a few seconds but nothing happened. "Oh well looks like no one is here time to go." Tom said, before a spotlight landed on him and Spike. The two looked up and saw several dark figures looking at them from atop the gate each of the having ruby red eyes. Tom and Spike gulped,

"Alright we need to go now." The cat said but before anything could be done the gate suddenly opened. Tom and Spike stepped back from the gate and the two looked past the doors to see a paved road the appeared to have berry bushes lining the edges of the path. After a few moments a white mouse came down from the top of the gate and walked into view holding a fire-lit torch. The mouse was obviously female as she had white hair, mouse ears, ruby red eyes, and a pink tail that was tiredly held up. The mouse was small (just like every other mouse), she wore a two-piece sky blue fur loincloth, one piece was tied around her neck and upper belly the other was tied around her waist.

A ruby red jewel hung from the mouse's neck that was in the shape of a heart. Finally the female mouse had sky blue make-up around her eyes, nose, and cheeks. The mouse eyed the two in wonder as the other mice came down from the top of the gate as well. Tom and Spike both felt a little unnerved as the mice eyes stared directly at them.

"…..Hello….do you wish to come in?" The female mouse said in a quiet and delicate voice,

"Uhh….well…" Tom started only to get cut off.

"Yes." Spike said,

"Spike—" Tom argued until the dog beside him pulled his tail.

"Wonderful, do come in." The female mouse said, and Spike walked in with Tom following as a bad feeling became aparent in his gut.

*

Tom looked back at the gates as they closed, and once they fully closed the mice came down from ladders and ran off to their respective homes to get away from the storm.

"Follow me." The female mouse said and Tom and Spike followed, the cat and dog looked around to see that on both sides of the path there were dome shaped, mouse-sized houses. Each house had buckets surrounding them, the buckets catching the rain water that slide from the roofs.

"Where are you taking us?" Tom asked,

"Well normally in this situation I'd take you to our leader but he's asleep. So I'm going to take you to my friend Jerry, he has an extra room as he should be able to look after you for the night and take you to our leader in the morning." The female mouse replied as she neared one of the houses, she gently knocked on the door and waited patiently.

"And what's your name?" Spike asked,

"My name is Kundanashree." Kundanashree said before the door opened revealing a mouse an inch taller then her. The mouse before her had light brown hair and ears, he wore a one-piece pale green dyed fur loincloth around his waist, he had ruby red eyes, just like the female mouse he wore a ruby red jewel around his neck. Amd finally he had pale green make-up on his cheeks only in a design of a spiral.

"Hello Jerry, do you mind if I had over these guests to you?" Kundanashree asked, Jerry yawned rubbing his eyes before looking up at Tom and Spike. He jumped back slightly his tail drooping before he regained a more friendly appearance.

"Oh…well…ye-yeah….of course! I don't mind." Jerry said, in a quiet and delicate voice as he regained his composure. He then stepped inside allowing Tom and Spike in the two ducked their heads to get inside and once they we're in Jerry shut the door. Jerry then snapped his fingers and Spike and Tom looked up to see several yellow jewels we're embedded into the ceiling, the jewels then began to glow lighting up the room. Tom and Spike saw the room was a mashup of a kitchen and a living room. The right part of the room was the living room on that side it had a oval table with three seats and an animal skin rug while the kitchen had pots, pans, caldrons, and other cooking items each organized in wooden boxes.

And finally at the front of the room (where the living room ended) there we're three rooms two of the rooms only having doorways while the third had a closed door.

"The bathroom is the one with the closed door if you wish to wash yourselves off then take one of the buckets around my house. If not I have other loincloths that might fit you while your other clothes dry. If you need me I'll be in my room, but please try not to wake me." Jerry said as he walked into his room letting out a yawn.

"Spike, I hope you know what your doing." Tom said,

"Of course I do, I mean what could go wrong in a cute little village like this." Spike replied and the cat shook his head incredulously.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and Spike's eyes flew open as a the sound of a gong echoed through the mouse village.

"What was that!?" Tom exclaimed,

"That was the morning bell, it's rung by our leader telling us when to get up." Jerry quickly answered as he left his house.

"Ugh, five more minutes." Tom said before Spike pulled him out of bed, the two visitors wore one-piece pale green fur loincloths around their waists.

"Come on if we're here we can't just not follow their customs." Spike said as he dragged Tom out the front door of the little house, and when they got outside Tom quickly woke up seeing every mouse scurrying to in around their houses. And it was then Tom and Spike saw that each mouse wore loincloths the females having the chest and waist two-piece while the males had the waist one-piece. Along with that each mouse had make-up on their faces that matched the color of their loincloths each having a different design, every mouse had ruby red eyes, and finally every mouse wore the same heart-shaped jewel around their necks. The two visitors looked to see every mouse was dragging buckets of rain water behind the houses and pouring them into some sort of vat connected to the back of their houses. Tom and Spike felt their eyes land on Jerry and saw he was doing the same thing as he tried his best to pull one of the heavy buckets of water.

The cat and dog shared looks,

"Don't say it." Tom said.

"We're helping him!" Spike said with a proud smile,

"And you said it, fine let's get this over with." Tom said before he picked up a bucket with Spike following in tow. They both got to the back of the house fairly quickly and poured the water into the vat which appeared to have a large screw-on top connected to it. When they turned around they saw Jerry looking up at them with amazement in his eyes.

"How are you able to life these?" Jerry asked as Spike took his bucket that was half-full,

"It just takes a little strength, you mice need to workout a little." Spike replied as he poured the water in the tank. Jerry numbly nodded before he walked off to retrieve another bucket. And as the water was poured in your tank Spike and Tom noticed that many of the mice we're eyeing them with amazement or a dreamy gaze. Both Spike and Tom blushed at this they had never gotten so much attention (being that for their species they weren't considered any sort of spectacle) but all the mice seemed to view them as otherworldly. But eventually the two finished and Tom screwed the top on.

Jerry smiled relieved to be done but suddenly a pained look crossed his face. The mouse blushed quickly scurrying into his house. Tom and Spike followed after the mouse and got into his home just in time to see Jerry's tail slipping through the closing bathroom door.

"What was that about?" Tom asked,

"Don't know, that was odd." Spike replied and the two waited for Jerry (not knowing what to do next) and after thirty minutes Jerry came out smelling of mints as he readjusted his loincloth. Once he was done he smiled nervously at his visitors.

"Sorry, had to take care of somethin." Jerry said before walking over to the kitchen, Spike and Tom looked at one another.

"Are you feeling alright? You we're in there for a long time." Tom asked, as he saw Jerry struggle to pick up one of the boxes his tail completely limp and lifeless.

"Yeah I'm good, anyway right now we need to head to the village square for breakfast. We go there for all three meals of the day, we end up making our own meals using the food provided by our leader, we trade food while we talk to our fellow villagers, and nearing the end our leader tells us any needed information or encouragement." Jerry said quickly changing the topic,

"Alright." Spike replied him and Tom knowing that Jerry had told a little fib. The two then helped Jerry by picking up some boxes as the mouse picked up his own. The three then headed out (shutting the door behind them) and weaved through the houses. Spike and Tom watched as mice young and old walked to the village square, young mice gripped onto their parents (mainly the mothers) tail. The infant mice on the other hand we're either held by their older siblings or tied to their parents backs by a thin yet strong fur blanket.

And it was then that Spike and Tom noticed that even the children mice (infants included) had ruby red eyes.

"I swear they're so nice but those eyes are unnerving." Tom whispered,

"I know, but maybe red eyes are a cultural thing." Spike said as him, Tom, Jerry, and all the other mice made it to the village square. The town square was a large circular clearing that has stools and blankets already set up. Each stool and fur blanket was a simple brown while the blanket in the front was the largest having a bright orange color and finally in the center there was the shambles of what was once a fire. Jerry sat on one of the blankets putting his box down just as Tom and Spike did. He then began to set up his kitchen items and utensils just as the other mice and soon the place began to look like a potluck as all the mice began to talk waiting for their leader.

But as all the mice talked Tom and Spike became aware that it was surprisingly quiet as all the mice seemed to talk in a whisper. Suddenly though all the mice went quiet as their jeweled-necklaces and eyes began to glow they all looked towards the path and after a moment ten mice came in carting several large boxes in a horse carriage. The ten mice then began to move the boxes onto a large bright orange fur rug that laid in front of all the mice. Once the mice we're done they scurried off to their families and everyone saw their we're eight boxes. The first box had wooden logs, the second held vegetables, the third held fruit, the fourth held milk and eggs, the fifth held seeds and nuts, the sixth was strictly for berries, the seventh held different spices and condiments, while the eight held nothing but thousands wheels of cheese stacked high.

All the mice looked at the cheese licking their lips some of them drooling. Spike and Tom looked over to Jerry to see him looking at the cheese with wide hungry eyes.

"Welcome my people." A voice said, and Tom and Spike looked at the path and saw a mouse with orange hair and ears make his way to the orange blanket. The mouse, unlike every other mouse, had dark blue eyes and he wore a one-piece dark blue fur loincloth that seemed to be made of better material then the other loincloths. And finally he wore a glowing heart-shaped jewel around his neck.

"Hello our leader." All the mice replied,

"Well you all know the drill cook up your best food and give a small portion of anything you make to me." The mouse leader said and every mouse went to work taking whatever they could all except from the eighth box that is and on the rare occasion any mice (mainly the younglings) would try to take a piece of cheese they'd be given a subtle glare. Eventually the mice all went back to their stations and got cooking and Spike and Tom watched as Jerry started a fire to make his omelet. The two visitors then looked back to the leader who was smiling talking to any passerby.

"I don't like him." Tom said,

"Me neither, where is his cooking utensils? Why isn't he cooking?" Spike asked. Jerry nearly dropped his frying pan full with eight eggs as his eyes went wide, a few mice nearby shot Tom and Spike fearful looks and Jerry judgmental ones. The mouse himself shrank under the looks,

"Guys—" Jerry started until he was cut off by a foamier voice.

"No, no, Jerry, it's fine those are valid questions that deserve answers. And everyone else, back to work you all know it's wrong to eavesdrop." The leader mouse said as he handed each mouse a wheel of cheese his eyes glowing red as he took each new wheel, Jerry gasped his pupils going back the mouse acted as if he was just caught looking at an inappropriate magazine.

"L-Leader Ripu, I-I-I didn't—" Jerry started before his leader interrupted,

"Relax Jerry, I don't blame you, they are new here so of course they'd…..challenge me. I don't mind reminding everyone why I'm the leader. Just go back to cooking and don't forget to eat your cheese." Ripu said before placing Jerry's wheel of cheese on his blanket. Jerry nodded and nervously went back to cooking as he started heating up his eggs. Ripu's eyes locked on Spike and Tom, "I hear you have a few…..questions." He said with a calm and collected smile.

"Yeah we do." Spike said,

"Well I'll answer all your questions at my home once I hand out all the cheese to my people." Ripu replied before he handed out the rest of his cheese as Spike and Tom watched. And as they watched the visitors noticed Ripu would taste a portion of the food at each mice cook station before moving on. And Spike and Tom noticed each mice would get nervous and jittery as Ripu approached. Eventually though Ripu finished and motioned Tom and Spike over in his direction but just before he left he cleared his throat gaining every mouse's attention.

"Once your done be sure to clean up, preform your duties for the day, and send the micelings to me for school." Ripu said, before he walked off with Spike and Tom following.

*

Ripu's house was two times the size of all the other mice houses, his house lacked a kitchen as the first room was nothing more then a living room. The living room had several animal skins covering the floor, as different types of chairs stood on the floor with padded seats. Spike and Tom looked at Ripu carefully as they sat across from him a coffee table (that was completely made of wood) standing in between the three.

"To answer your questions from before, I don't cook because I'm the leader and thus having kitchen utensils would be a waste on me. Also, I'm the one that provides the food, cleans it off, runs this civilization, checks the crops for out food, and created the very cheese my subjects adore. I deserve every luxury I get, not that it's my choice or anything." Ripu said, Tom and Spike shared looks at this.

"Well if your such a good leader then why are all your people scared of you?" Spike asked,

"Yeah, and why aren't your eyes red?" Tom added. And Ripu opened his mouth to answer before a knock came from his front door. Ripu got up and opened the door revealing all the mice children (infants included), and he smiled.

"Sorry gentlemen, but I must teach the children. See your way out, won't you?" Ripu said as he lead the children to the basement, the mice children all eyed Spike and Tom with wonder as Ripu opened the basement door and they all headed downstairs. The leader looked at Tom and Spike for a moment before shutting the basement door. Spike and Tom looked at each other before leaving but even as they walked in silence they both thought the same thing.

Something wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guys I appreciate your concern but our leader has out best interests at heart, you have no reason to worry, plus this is not the best place to talk about this." Jerry said as he sat down in a blacksmith shop taking a break after finishing his chores, he ate a big slice of cheese as Tom and Spike sat in front of him.

"Look, we get it, he's your awesome leader of everything. But don't you think something is a bit wrong about all of this?" Spike asked, and Jerry shook his head no eating the last bit of his cheese.

"No I don't, I know this is a lot for outsiders to take in but he's real nice if you get to know him." Jerry said,

"Do _you_ even know him? Look Jerry, something ain't right I mean he apparently makes you mice eat a wheel of cheese per day, that isn't healthy." Tom asked incredulously. Jerry's ears went down a look of offense crossing his face.

"Of course I know him." Jerry said, Spike and Tom opened their mouths to argue but suddenly the sound of a gong went off. And as Jerry got up heading to his house Spike and Tom groaned shaking their heads.

*

Jerry, Spike, and Tom all set up Jerry's kitchen utensils just as the other mice did. And just like last time Ripu came with a bunch of mice bringing in and setting up food except this time the families also picked up their children who were fast asleep. Once the children we're back with their respective families everyone began to cook again and Ripu began to pass out wheels of cheese to each mouse. Spike and Jerry noticed this,

"Wait a minute he's giving you guys _another_ wheel of cheese after you guys had one this morning?" Tom questioned as Jerry cut six large pieces of bread from a freshly baked loaf of bread. When Jerry heard this however his ears twitched while many mice nearly let a few quiet gasps and started whispering to one another.

"Y-Yeah, it's kinda like a tradition the mouse leader of every generation gives a large wheels of cheese, using their family recipe of course, to all the village mice at every meal. This is _never questioned_ and should _never be questioned_." Jerry said a begging look in his eyes,

"Well sorry but we're questioning it, earlier you said that your leader has your best interests at heart if he gives you guys a wheel of cheese every meal every day for your entire lives that isn't healthy, heck at the least worst possibly out of this it could make you guys permanently backed-up and constipated. That dosen't sound like he has your best interests at heart it makes him sound like an idiot or a tyrant." Spike said and at this a few mice began to shoot glares at Tom, Spike, and Jerry. A few baby mice began to cry and their mothers picked them up shooting disapproving looks at Spike. Jerry himself had gone pale his ears going flat against his head as he busied himself with looking for a proper frying pan to make his grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Gu-Guys—" Jerry started before he jumped at hauntingly familiar voice,

"Is there a problem here?" Ripu asked placing Jerry's wheel of cheese on his blanket, and a chill went over everyone's spine as the mice went silent lowering their heads and ears only focusing on making their lunches. Spike and Tom felt this ears lower as well ignoring the sudden ominous feeling they had felt run up their spines.

"Yeah we have a problem, why are you giving every mouse here three wheels of cheese a day every day? That isn't healthy, in fact I think it could be borderline dangerous if not stopped." Tom said crossing his arms in defiance,

"Well it's simply a tradition Sir Spike and Tom, and my cheese dosen't have any health setbacks unlike the body pollution you outsiders eat. In fact you should really have some sometime, many of the mice say it's so good that once you start you can never start." Ripu said his voice surprisingly calm but Tom and Spike couldn't help but feel as of there was something chilling and cold-hearted underneath his words.

"Yeah….alright." Tom replied,

"Uh-huh." Spike added. And Ripu simply smiled before his amulet flashed two times, the leader quickly turned around and looked over to Jerry who was quietly cutting some cheese off his wheel of cheese. Jerry flintched he could feel Ripu's eyes on him,

"Jerry…." Ripu started.

"Y-Yes, leader Ripu?" Jerry asked before Ripu raised Jerry's head up forcing their eyes to lock with ones own, and it was then Ripu was able to see that Jerry's eyes we're a light pink instead of a ruby red color.

"Are you feeling alright Jerry? Your eyes don't look right." Ripu said and a few mice that saw Jerry's eyes gasped and backed away while Tom and Spike took note of this,

"Um….no-now that you mention it I do feel a little dizzy." Jerry mumbled.

"Hmm….you must be sick e Jerry I'm sure we can fix what is making you ill." Ripu said before taking Jerry around all the blankets and stools heading in the direction of his house, "Oh and once you all are done eating make sure to clean up and you all may resume your duties or go to doing whatever you wish when or if you finish your duties." Ripu and Jerry then left and soon the two mice we're gone. And once Ripu was gone the mice began to talk again, Tom and Spike looked at one another.

"We are going after them, right?" Spike asked,

"Oh yeah we are." Tom replied and him and Spike both ran after Ripu and Jerry. And when Tom and Spike had finally got to Ripu's house and they quickly looked through the window and saw the basement door was open a crack. They wordless (and quietly) snuck inside the house and looked through the crack in the basement door, and they we're shocked by what they saw.

*

Chains we're connected to Jerry's waist, neck, forehead, lower legs, wrists, and ankles forcing Jerry to on his knees keeping his limbs rigid as the chains led from Jerry's limbs and to the ground. The room was dark as Jerry's eyes we're unfocused his now glowing ruby red irises we're shrinking and growing as the mouse drooled seemingly unable to control any part of his body anymore. Ripu stood in front of Jerry holding a large spinning white and red spiral-designed glowing wheel as his and Jerry's necklaces glowed as well.

"Okay Jerry, one more time, the outside world is what….?" Ripu asked, Jerry's eyes focused slightly as he hummed a little before answering.

"A new exciting place that needs to be explored." Jerry replied and Ripu growled before his eyes flashed red and Jerry's necklace began to electrocute him, the mouse screamed out.

"Try again, Jerry, answer correctly and the pain will end. Answer incorrectly and the pain will get worse until you feel nothing. The outside world is what….? And choose your next words carefully, I implore you." Ripu said, and for a few tense moments Jerry stayed silent before his eyes unfocused again and started to give a red glow.

"The outside world is…..is…..dangerous, a bad place where mice die." Jerry responded and the electricity faded the smell of burning fur and flesh filling the room,

"Good….and outsiders must what….?" Ripu said,

"Be dealt with weather it means killing them or making them join us." Jerry replied his ears twitching at every other word. Ripu smiled before stopping the wheels spinning and putting it away. The mouse leader then took out a key and undid all of Jerry's restraints. With the restraints gone Jerry swayed from side-to-side threatening to topple over, Ripu then picked Jerry up and walked him up the basement stairs. Ripu opened the door and walked over to one of the chairs before putting Jerry in it.

The mouse leader then walked over to a large box by one of his chairs and pulled out a large slice of swiss cheese. Ripu the put his necklace against the cheese and both items glowed before he walked back over to Jerry and waved the slice of cheese under the mouse's nose. Jerry's eyes focused again back to there normal red color, the mouse then snatched and cheese away from Ripu and Jerry began practically inhale the cheese. Ripu smiled darkly and chuckled as he watched Jerry eat.

*

Meanwhile Spike and Tom sat outside of Ripu's living room window hardly believing what they just saw.


End file.
